supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elías Sanchez
Elias is the oldest son of a unnamed man and Elizabeth Sanchez. Nearly a decade older than his siblings, the twins Brian and Perli ("Petsy"), Elias had a relatively isolated childhood. He made his name as a financial genius and was also a successful race car driver. He headed Sanchez Industries, a company that flourished under his leadership. Eventually, Elias came to know of his brother's secret identity as Power-velli and assisted him on several occasions. In his spare time, however, Elias started to make illegal bets and his debts grew. Soon he became involved with various illegal activities in order to pay his debts. Starting out with minor crimes, Elias eventually became involved with robbery, murder, and slave-trading in Africa, resulting in him being kidnapped by Doctor Crocodile, an African scientist (also a former R.C.X. agent). He forced Elias to contact his brother, thinking that Brian was involved with Elias's crimes as well. Crocodile's witch-doctor created a hallucination for Brian so that she and Crocodile could observe Brian's reaction to the crimes Elias had committed. Convinced that Brian was innocent, Crocodile told Brian the truth about his brother's actions. Shocked and furious, Brian abandoned Elias to his fate. Elias's treatment at the hands of Doctor Crocodile eventually fractured his mind, leading him to believe that the world around him was merely a dream. The torture and hallucinations forced upon him also awakened his latent mutant power; the ability to warp and restructure reality in his immediate environment from strings. Sat-Yr-9, in the stolen identity of Courtney Ross, learned of Elias recently emerged powers, and hired the interdimensional mercenaries known as the Technet to free him. When confronted by the Technet, Crocodile revealed Elias's crimes to the Technet. The group turned on Elias, attacking him, but he defeated them easily and erased their memories of these events. He then used his power to transform Doctor Crocodile into an actual crocodile and departed with Sat-Yr-9. Elias was taken to his family home, Sanchez Manor. Sat-Yr-9 used Elias's reality warping powers to turn the London criminal known as Vixen into a fox. Moments afterward, he turned her assistant Nigel Frobisher (who had also been sent by Sat-Yr-9 to hire the Technet to free him in the first place) into a duplicate of Vixen. While Frosbisher had wanted to take over Vixen's criminal empire and had told Elias as much, this was not how he had hoped to do so. After Frobisher got over the initial awkwardness of his situation. Elias has been traveling around the world, keeping his powers underwraps living a normal human life. Personality: Elias has two personas one seriously/normal and one weird and freaky type, he never really truly shows his self unless you find him or he'll play with you by just showing clones. He was contacted one night before bed by the current headmistress of the jean grey school for higher learning in which, he said no because he had fully mastered his powers, but they wanted him to remain at the school for his gifts being as strong as they were. Powers and abilities String manipulation: He can use/create/manipulate unbreakable strings, they can do things no normal strings can do. Reality Warping: He can affect the reality around him, breaking dimensional barriers going into other dimensions, and bringing people with him, he only needs to think it to do it on a mid-level. Intangability: He can phase his moleculars so nothing cna touc him ect. Illusionic clones: He can warp reality around him and make clones exactly like him that are solid and he can tell them what to do as if they are him while he hides. REASON FOR MAKING; he was a test char in which I liked o3o and dir liked so I decided to keep him.. .